Journey to Brawl
by likes2draw
Summary: Spyro,Crash,BowserJr,Chibi-Robo,Cynder,Neotrix,and me,Likes2draw are on a Quest to Smash Bros.Will they survive eachother?Can they outfox the foes? Is turkey better than ham? Find out now!My first fanfic. please be nice
1. The woods

-INTROS-

-**INTROS-**

Spyro: Hello! My name is Spyro. I am the leader and all

Crash: Yo! I am the mighty Crash!

BowserJr: Mighty?

Crash: I'm also stupid!

Neotrix: VERY stupid

BowserJr: Hi. Junior is my nickname.

Neotrix: Swell intro

BowserJr mauls Neotrix.

Cynder: I'm Cynder. Unlike most, I'm an Assist Trophy.

Neotrix: So am I!

Cynder: Did I say you weren't?

Neotrix: No

Cynder: So shut up

Chibi robo: beep

Spyro: Oh, there's also Chibi Robo, but he can't talk.

Likes2draw: And I'm the author!

Spyro: Yes. You are the most important.

Likes2draw: Thank You.

Spyro: And that's our group of knuckleheads (except Cynder&Likes2draw)

Everyone: HEY!!

Likes2draw: Maul him and die

**-THE START-**

Spyro: OK, tents?

Neotrix: Check

Spyro: Clothes?

BowserJr: Check

Spyro: Food?

Crash: Check-o!

Spyro: Crash?

Crash: Yes?

Spyro: Never again

Crash: Yes ma'am!

Spyro mauls him.

BowserJr: Go Spyro!

Neotrix: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cynder: Wow

Spyro: Let's go!

Before I continue, let me tell you what's going on.

Crash: NO!

All these characters are going to brawl. This very quest will prove themselves worthy of joining smash bros.

Crash: Oh, I thought we were going to the store.

Likes2draw: WHAT?!

The group goes through the woods.

Spyro: let's make camp.

Cynder: OK

Neotrix: Wonderful! I'm starving

The group sets up camp.

Neotrix: Wow, that was fast! How'd we do that?

Likes2draw: I wrote it, derka der

BowserJr: Let's eat!

Spyro: Now where's the food?

Neotrix: I don't have it

BowserJr: I don't

Cynder: Not me

Spyro: It's checked off… so …

Sparx: Don't look at me, I'm nude!

Neotrix: You're always nude

Spyro: Sparx!

Neotrix: Crash, where's the food?

Everyone:…

Likes2draw: What?! I'm hungry!

Crash: Why me?

BowserJr: cuz' we hate you.

Likes2draw: Yes, but he also said "check" for the food.

Crash: Well, I checked, but couldn't find any

Neotrix: SO THERE'S NO FOOD!?

Crash: Yeah

Neotrix: I should kill you right now!

BowserJr: Do it!

Cynder: No!

Neotrix:Fine.But I'll be ready...

The group looks at Likes2draw to see him eating KFC

Neotrix:Where'd did you get that?

Likes2draw:I made it appear _munch_

Crash:Can I...

Likes2draw:NO!! THIS IS **MY KFC!!** AND I AM **NOT** SHARING!!

Crash: I only have to pee! I was asking if I could go!

Likes2draw: Oh, then go

Crash: Well it's to late now

BowserJr and Neotrix scoot away from Crash

THE NEXT DAY...

Spyro: OK peoples! rise and shine! Time to continue our journey!

BowserJr:Ugh. Whens brekfast?

Neotrix:There is none,genius,SOMEBODY forgot the food

Crash:Who's "somebody?"

Likes2draw: Bob the Builder, who do 'ya think he is?

Crash:...Ummmm...Bob the builder?

Sparx:**NO STUPID!! IT WAS YOU!!**

Crash: No, I'm Crash!

Likes2draw:Aiyaiyaiy...

Sparx:Hey Likes2draw, I have a question...

Likes2draw: Yes?

Sparx: How come I wasn't in the intros?

Likes2draw:Cuz' I forgot

Sparx:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Spyro:There there, he's just a stupid ol' author, he doesn't know what he's saying

Likes2draw:Do you want to go to hell?

Spyro:No

Likes2draw:Good.so shut up.

Cynder: Let's just go!

As they continue, they approach a mime

Neotrix:What the...

Crash:Tee-Hee, stupid,ugly clown!

The mime blows

Crash: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!

Crash crashes into a tree

Neotrix:I'll kill it!

BowserJr:Why?It killed Crash

Neotrix:Hmmmm...Good point

The mime lassos BowserJr

Neotrix: Oh ship...Oh duck it**...WHY CAN'T I SWEAR!!**

Likes2draw: Cuz' I don't want you to

Neotrix: Why you son of a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

The mime unleashes an invisible dog, which attacked Neotrix

Likes2draw: I'm staying out of this

BowserJr: Chicken

Likes2draw: Oh no, I guess BowserJr won't get the kissing scene...I guess I'll give it to Crash

BowserJr: I take it back!!

Likes2draw: Good

The mime turns a key and started a car and drove around trying to hit the dragons and Chibi-Robo

Neotrix: And the author

No,not the author

Neotrix:Darn,AAARGH!

Spyro:Wait,I have a plan

Then the dragons fly after the mime,with Chibi-Robo standing on their backs

Spyro:Ready Chibi?

Chibi-Robo:Beep

Cynder:That was a yes... I think

Chibi-Robo squirts the back of the mime's head

Mime:Hey &#&,Thats cold!

Then the Mime dissolves

Neotrix:Hey, how can he swear,BUT I CAN'T!

Crash:I dunno, ask him!

Neotix:HE'S DEAD!

Crash:Oh

Cynder: Why did he dissolve Spyro?

Likes2draw:Oh yeah,Ok, ask him,not the author

Spyro:Common sense Cynder, everyone knows mimes lose their powers once they talk

Crash:K-N-O-W, That spells,Camel!

BowserJr:No,idiot,it spells"know"

Crash:Know your mom!

BowserJr mauls Crash

Sparx:I shall document this "Idiots Fighting Eachother"

BowserJr:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Voice:Help!

Crash:Who's "Voice"

Voice:Help!

Cynder:Oh! That poor creature is being tortured!

Spyro leaps forward and breaths fire

Stranger:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Spyro:Wait, that was Rip-

Cynder:-toe?

Ditto:Thank you,kind one,I don't know if I'd live!


	2. Likes2draw kicks a

**-LIKES2DRAW KIX A -  
**

Likes2draw:PK EARTH!!

Suddenly, an arm of earth erupted from the ground and grabbed Ripto

Ripto:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Ripto wriggles free and blasts rocks at Likes2draw,who shatters each one with kungfu

Likes2draw:CHAOS CONTROL!!

Unaffected by his time powers, Likes2draw rushes forward and draws his sword,then slicing to fast for the eye to see

Likes2draw:AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Unfortunately, the time slow wears of

Ripto:Mercy!**MERCYYYY!**

Likes2draw:I show no mercy! **SIIIIKE!!**

Ripto:Noooooooooooooooo!

Likes2draw:EXPECTO! PATRONUM!!

Likes2draw's Patronus,a saber tooth tiger, leaps forward and bites Ripto

Ripto:NO! Seriously! I Mean It! Mercy! **I SURRENDER!!**

Likes2draw:Oh alright...fine... although I was having fun...

Cynder:What!? You think it's fun to fight?

Likes2draw:No,not fight,Torture!

Cynder:**TORTURE!?**

Likes2draw:Well...Yeah!

Ditto:YOU SAVED ME! I AM FOREVER IN YOU'RE DEBT!!

Likes2draw:No prob' little guy!

Crash:Likes2draw! That was amazing how you killed stranger!

Ripto:1.I am not dead,2.It's "Ripto"

Ditto:French for "butt kisser"

Likes2draw:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cynder:Don't worry,he didn't mean that...

Ditto:What? Of course I meant it!

Cynder gives Ditto a dirty look

Ripto:Besides,he's right!

BowserJr:BWAHAHA!

Spyro:O.K people's, let's get movin'!


	3. of eaters and cookers

**-OF EATERS AND COOKERS-**

Likes2draw:What the-

Pacman:O.K Cookie! Say your prayers!

Kawasaki:Oh My, I'm so scared!

Pacman pulls in his apendages and hurls himself at Kawasaki, who smacks Pacman with a frying pan into a tree

Kawasaki: Imbusul

Pacman:Oh yeah pan boy? Eat pellets!

Kawasaki:Squirrel pellets?

Pacman:EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

Ditto:Yo bozos!

Pacman and Kawasaki stop and look at him

Ditto:How long has this lasted?

Pacman:Um...I dunno...'bout 5 years?

Kawasaki:Thereabouts

Pacman:You see, we were headn' for Melee, but a fight broke out, and we're the one's who stayed fightn'

Likes2draw:Melee? That's-

Ditto:OLD SCHOOOOL!

Kawasaki:What? Then what's new school?

Ditto:Duh! Brawl!?

Likes2draw:Who else was with you before?

Kawasaki:Krystal,Slippy,Claus,Tails,Daisy,Team Chaotix,Amy,Panther,Plusal&Minin,Emerl,-

Ditto:Emril Lagasse?

Kawasaki:-Rachet,Birdo,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd...I forget

Pacman:He was with us?

Kawasaki:No you Jack-

MEANWHILE

Spyro:What was that sound?

BowserJr:What sound?

Spyro:It sounded like someone calling for help...a girl,I think

Crash:Like this...?

Daisy:Help!

Everyone claps

Spyro:Amazing!

Cynder:Wicked!

BowserJr:Sick!

Cortex:Ill!

Crash:But I didn't say anything

Spyro:But if YOU didn't say it, who...did?

Ripto:Hot chick! Dead ahead!

Everyone looks where Ripto pointed, and see a yellow princess in a spider web

BowserJr:I'll save her!

Cortex:No! I will!

Ripto:Hey! I saw her first!

They get into a fight for who will save Daisy

Crash:I will save you princess!

Spyro:Of course you will

Sparx:This'll be good

Sparx pulls out his video camera

Crash steps out boldly, but then looks down and sees a spider crawl by

Crash:**HOLY &#! A SPIDER!**

Crash runs at a speed you can only access in cartoons when you are utterly scared straight into the spider web, ripping it in to bits and frees the princess

Daisy:YOU SAVED ME! I AM FOREVER...

Spyro:Let me guess, in his debt?

Daisy:No silly!

Daisy kisses Crash right on the spot

Suddenly,BowserJr.,Cortex,and Ripto stop fighting

Those three:WHAT?!

BowserJr:How could someone as hot as me not get a girl,BUT BANDICOOT BOY DOES?

Crash and Daisy walk away into the sunset with everyone gaping,and Sparx drops his camera

LATE THAT NIGHT...

Group1(Spyro's group) were roasting pine cones over the fire,exept Crash and Daisy,who were making out

Sparx:Why do you think people call that PRIVATE life,yet you do it in public

Crash and Daisy stop

Daisy:Ooooh, you all saw that?

BowserJr:Not like wanted to

Ripto:Yeah, just cuz' your in love, dosn't mean you do that all the time

Meanwhile,a particular orange robot with blue eyes stood in the bushes, spying on this group

THE NEXT MORNING SOMWHERE ELSE...

Homer:Hey Abu, got any pies?

Abu:Why yes, but apparently we are being watched

Homer looks at the screen

Homer:Stupid camra!

Abu:It's spelled 'camera'

Homer:Shut up Abu!

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE

Likes2draw:Good Morning peoples

Ditto:Good Morning,what was that part about Homer Simpson and Abu?

Likes2draw:The camera man got lost


	4. The land of the giant vacum cleaners

**-THE LAND OF THE GIANT VACAUM CLEANERS-**

**DISCLAMIER:I own none of the following,exept Likes2draw**

Likes2draw: Welcome to Chap.4!

Pacman:What do we care?

Likes2draw:You know that raise you want?

Pacman:Right! We all care!

Likes2draw:Works every time

Ditto:Uuuuuuum...Likes2draw?

Likes2draw:Yeah?

Ditto:Is he even getting paid?

Likes2draw:Heck no...But you are!

Ditto:Yay!

Kawasaki:Where the Hello Kitty are we?

Vector:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ditto:Who the helicoptor was that?

Pacman:Look! A sign!

Kawasaki:It says"WELCOME TO THE LAND OF THE GIANT VACAUM CLEANERS"

Ditto:Oh snap!

Pacman:Oh come on guys, how bad can it be?

Charmy:This bad

Pacman:BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Toku:Wonderful Charmy, ya just scared yellow kirby!

Charmy:Why thank you, Toku

Pacman:I am NOT yellow kirby!

Toku:Oh yeah? Then who are ya'

Pacman:I,am Pacman

Charmy:HAHAHAHAHA, you're not a man!

Toku:C'mon,I'll take ya'll ta camp!

LATER AT CAMP...

Toku:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **We brought some people!

Amy:Toku, I'm right here

Toku:Guys,Meet Amy Rose, Amy, Meet Likes2draw,Ditto,Pacman, and Kawasaki!

Amy:Why hello Likes2draw!

Kawasaki:That's Ditto

Amy:Oh!

Likes2draw:Bimbo?

Toku nods

Toku:Ok, the Chameleon is Espio, over there is Tails, the red guy is Knuckles, and over there is...

Kawasaki:DAROACH!!

Daroach:Kawasaki!?

Kawasaki pulls out his pan, while Daraoch pulls out his scepter

Daraoch:This ends now!

The two Kirby charecters rush at each other,only to crash into a brick wall which Kawasaki blasts through, trampling Daroach in the prosess

Daroach:Oof!Gaaaaaaaaaah!

Kawasaki:Did I get him?

Daroach:Owwwwwwwa! Where'd that wall come from?

Likes2draw whistles innocently

Daroach:YOU!

Daroach runs at Paula,who,in turn, uses PK fire and burns Daroach

Paula:Idiot

Pacman:Yes?

Paula:What?

Pacman:You called for me

Paula:No I didn't

Pacman:Yes you did

Paula:No I-

Kawasaki:Yes you did

Paula:But I just said Idiot-

Pacman:Yes?

Ditto:Wow

Kawasaki:Sooooooooooooooooooooo...What are you all doing here

Amy:We-

Likes2draw:They're trapped here by Dustsuckerzilla

Ditto:What-

Likes2draw:Dustsuckerzilla is one of the many giant vacum cleaners here

Charmy:How-

Likes2draw:I'm the author

Vector bursts in from the bushes

Vector:Gah! Found 'em!

Amy:Good!

Vector holds up 2 rabbits with plus and minus symbols on their cheeks

Louie:Yay! where were they?

Vector:They were surrounded by Bulbax,when I swung by and...

Mew:Hah! That's stupid! What imbusel would belive THAT?

Pacman:Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Knuckles:Yeah Vector. If ya want freinds, don't lie

Tails:But you lie all the time

Knuckles:I DO NOT!

Ty:Oh look mates, there he goes again

Animal Crosser:bibibibibibibibi

Kawsaki:What'd he say?

Ditto:Read the text bubble

Kawasaki:Huh?

Sure enough, there was a text bubble right below Animal Crosser

Kawasaki:Oh sh-

Pacman:Hey peoples! It's stupid hat day!

Vector:Oh boy! Which one makes me look the most smartical.Indiana Jones,or the artist?

Riolu:How about the dunce cap?

Vector:Ooh! I got that one!

Plusal:Put me-

Minin:-us-

Plusal:DOWN!

Vector:fine

Rayman:Can we leave now?

TO BE CONTINIUED...


	5. BowserJr

**-BOWSERJR'S SECOND SIDE-**

**Disclaimer:I own Likes2draw, and that's it**

Spyro:C'mon Cortex! Pick up the pace!

Cortex was carrying all the luggage on his back

Cortex:Too...heavy...

He falls over on his face

Sparx:Cortex, stop embracing the ground

Suddenly, a spear is held in their path by a Shy Guy

Shy Guy:Shhh, don't...make...a sound...

Crash:BLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBB!

A sasquatch leaps out of the bushes

Sasquatch:HROOOAAAAR!

Shy Guy leaps up and begins firing darts out of a blowdart in a machine gun like fashion, while a dark Mario figure wielding a large paintbrush tosses globs of graffiti at the sasquatch, who swats the Mario figure away into a tree, then ducks as cannon balls are launched at it,thanks to Shy Guy, as this distraction takes place, the Mario figure leaps off the tree and tosses more graffiti at the sasquatch,blinding it and Shy Guy whales the sasquatch's leg with a mace,tripping it and finaling stabing it heart with his spear. Everyone else stares in awe,not even noticing the fact BowserJr is missing.

Spyro:Whoa

Ripto:Holy shi-

Sparx:Amazing

Cynder:I CAN"T BELIVE YOU WOULD KILL SOMTHING TOTALLY INOCENT! WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU!?

Shy Guy:Oh nothing, just KILL MY ENTIRE FAMILY!

Cynder:Oh...I didn't-

Shy Guy:Oh yeah didn't know! That thing is a killing machine! What it kills it wastes 3/4 of it!

Sparx:Hey guys, where's BowserJr?

Chibi-robo points at the Mario person

Spyro:That's not BowserJr, thats...um...

Mario figure:Graffiti Mario

Daisy:Can I can I call you Graffy?

Graffiti Mario:No

Daisy:Well to bad! I'm calling you-AII!

Graffiti Mario swings his brush and gets Daisy covered in graffiti

Daisy:Ewwww!

Graffiti Mario:Suprised? Odd...I thought Peach would've told you...

Spyro:You're not the real Mario, are you?

Graffiti Mario:Heck no I'm-

Graffiti Mario leaps up and spins,but changed shape

Sparx:What the-

Graffiti Mario pulls of a mask to reveal...

Everyone:BowserJr?

BowserJr:Yeah, the transform was a last minute addition, but now I'm more dangerous! BROUHAHA!

Sparx:What?

Spyro:Oh great

Later that night...

Cynder was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag

Voice:Cyyyyynnderrr

Cynder:_Uuuuunngh...leave me alone..._

Voice:Cyyynder, you know your true power...

Cynder:_Leave me alone!_

Voice:Cyyynder, you are more than an Assist trophy...

Cynder:_No!_

Voice:You are...A BRAWLER!

Cynder:_No! I'm not!_

FLASH!

Cynder is on the Battlefield stage

Cynder:Come and get me!

Mario:I-a dout it-a!

Mario runs at Cynder, only to be hit by Poisen breath

Cynder wakes up with a sudden start

Cynder:Ah!

Spyro:Cynder, are you ok?

Cynder:sigh Yeah, I'm ok...

Spyro:Good, C'mon let's pack and continue our journey

Cynder:Ok...

Spyro:Are you sure you're ok? You look pale to me...

Cynder:No no! I'm ok, just hungry

Spyro:Too bad we don't have any foo-

Ripto:PRIMID!!

Spyro:What the fu-?

BowserJr:GET HIM!

Everyone surrounds the primid with spears, except Shy Guy, who used a harpoon

Primid: Aah! I come in peace!

Ripto:Yeah right

Primid: No! Seriously! Don't hurt me!

Cortex:How can we tell if your telling the truth? Hmm?

Voice:Perhaps I can help

Ripto:Voice again? Uuugh...

Spyro:Who are you? Show your self!

An orange robot with shoulder covers, blue, pupilless eyes, a large triangle with spikes behind it on it's head, and a tape recorder thing on his chest walks out of the bushes.

Robot:I am Emerl.2, Likes2draw's personal sidekick. I will guide you through the various challenges ahead.

Cynder:Challenges?

Emerl.2:Yes Cynder, challenges designed to train each one of you.

Shy Guy:Train? Train for what?

Emerl.2:Brawl

Spyro:OK, so you can tell us if Primid is good or not?

Emerl.2:Yes. He is the last Primid, and thankfully, good.

BowserJr:How do you know?

The entire front of Emerl.2's torso slides off, revealing a screen with a profile on Primid

Spyro:Whoa

Emerl.2:Cynder, for you to continue, Likes2draw frees you from the peaceful curse

Cynder is surrounded in a purple column of light with tendrils of energy wrapped around it then it explodes, beams of light shoot out, scaring birds and other animals away.

Cynder:Whoa, I...I'm free!

Spyro:Free? Free of what?

Cynder:I was placed under a curse by some wizard guy who looked like a mushroom.

Emerl.2:The Trials shall begin!

**TRIALS? WHAT IS EMERL.2 TALKING ABOUT? DOES HE KNOW MORE THAN HE'S SAYING? OR IS HE JUST INSANE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...THE TRIALS OF UTTER RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Upcoming characters:Zubo leader and Jet  
**


	6. The Finale

**The Finale  
**

Spyro: Trials?

Emerl.2: Yes. You, and others will be tested

Cynder: What if we don't pass

Emerl.2: Simple. You die

Everyone: WHAT!?

Emerl.2: Yes. First you must attack the other group from the skies

Primid: That's barbaric!

Emerl.2 shoots Primid in the chest

Emerl.2: Anyone else object?

Everyone:...

Emerl.2: Excellent. Follow me

* * *

Vector: Are we there yet?

Espio:NO!

Vector: Now?

Pac-man: No

Vector:... Now?

Ditto: No!

Likes2draw: Hey, what's that?

Everyone looks up to see shadows of something flying coming right at them

Ditto: Hey that's--

KABOOM!

**Ditto defeated!  
**

Plusa: Hit the deeeck!!!

Fireballs start raining down from above

BOOM!

**Pac-man defeated!**

Ker-pow!

**Amy defeated!**

Bam! Bam! Bam!

**Chaotix defeated!**

Spyro and company land

Emerl.2: ATTAAAAAACK!!!!!

INTERMISSION

McDonalds, proud sponsor of unhealthy eating habits!

Burger King, We're aren't that much better!!

Salvation Army, come give us your crap you don't want, so we can pawn it off to some other poor sucker!

Fan-fiction, a site where--wait a minute...

END OF INTERMISSION

Likes2draw: Wow! What an epic battle!!

Emerl.2: I know right? I hope the readers liked that

Spyro: Yeah well, now what?

Likes2draw turns toward the screen

Likes2draw: As you already know, the current survivors are: Spyro, Crash, Bowser Jr., Knuckles and Shy Guy

Crash: Pancakes!!

Likes2draw: Now as you all know, Jet showed up, then I shot him. Zubo leader was a lie

Knuckles: Do we set up camp?

Spyro: Sure

Later that night...

The Surviving Journeyers are sitting around a campfire roasting-

Crash: Pancakes!!

No. Marshmallows

???: Don't make any sudden movements, and we'll take your supplies and leave you alive...

Likes2draw: Come on out Tetra, we know it's you

Knuckles: We do?

Shy Guy kicks Knuckles

Knuckles: Ow! Oh, right, we do...

Tetra: Crap. What gave me away

Everyone: Author

Tetra: Dang it! Well, I'm out of luck

Spyro: Join us. We're heading to Brawl

Tetra: Cool. Silver, Shadow, Starfy and I were heading there too

Likes2draw: Excellent. This is it

Spyro: Huh?

Likes2draw: This is the final amount. No more, no less characters added

Silver: Cool

Likes2draw: Yeah. Since I'm anxious to start the sequel, This is the last chapter

Everyone: WHAT!?

Likes2draw: Yes. So, I will be working on "Life in the Brawl" very soon. And you're all in it

Shy Guy: Yes!!

Likes2draw: So, sleep tight! We will arrive shortly

* * *

The next Morning...

Likes2draw: Wake up!!! Smashville gate is up ahead

Knuckles: Finally!

Shadow: About time

Starfy: Fee fee!!

Toon Zelda: I can't wait to meet Toon Link...

Shy Guy:... Who are you?

Toon Zelda turns into Tetra

Spyro: Go figure

Copper: Halt! Who goes there?

Bowser Jr: Not me. I'm waiting for the toilet

Booker: Heh heh...

Copper: Booker! Do not laugh at the intruder's jokes!

Booker: Why?

Master Hand: Whoooo daaaaaaaaares distuuuuuuuurb myyy sanctuary?

Kirby: Hiiii!

Likes2draw: Welcome to Brawl Journeyers

**THE END!!!**


End file.
